Not So Instant Family
by MissWikipedia
Summary: Rachel unfortunately knew the foster system well. When she moves to a new foster home, she starts to learn what a family should be like. Puck/Rachel family relationship. Other show characters will come into a main role in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Welcome to my newest published story. Back in the day when I wrote this (we're talking like at least 6 years ago by now), I was updating weekly. I definitely can't promise that anymore but I have a renewed interest in the show after it found its way onto Netflix in Australia. I've got over 20 Glee stories I've written over the years but I only ever really published 4 of them. I'd like to start getting some of them out there!**_

_**Another foster care story from me! Nothing graphic at all but if the idea of it is a trigger for you you have been warned. I myself find it therapeutic.**_

_**Read and review!**_

Rachel unfortunately knew the foster care system way too well. She had been placed in the system at only seven when her father had been charged with child abuse, neglect and the murder of her mother. Since then Rachel had been bounced from home to home every few months. She learnt early on that most of the families were not in the foster care business because they wanted to help troubled kids. Although some were genuine, many were in it for other reasons.

It was a familiar routine for Rachel to be sitting in the passenger seat of her social workers car. A few times, Melanie had come to pick her up from various places after she had been caught running away but mostly it was to take her to new foster homes. This time was no different. Her latest foster family had decided to move away and as Rachel couldn't leave the state with them, she had to move on.

"Now Rachel," Melanie said to the teen, "I think you'll like this family. The mother, Rebekah, has two children and she's very excited to have you move in too."

"Great," Rachel murmured. It sounded like a typical family- a woman taking in an extra child to make a few bucks on the side.

"Don't be negative, Rachel," Melanie warned, "I specifically approached Rebekah about taking you in because I think she'll be good for you. She has a fabulous reputation for working with kids like you at the hospital and as a foster parent."

"She's a doctor?" Rachel asked curiously. It was highly unusual for someone with a career to take on foster kids.

"No, a nurse," the social worker replied.

They drove the rest of the way in silence and before long they were pulling into the driveway of a neatly kept house. Rachel gathered her belongings from the trunk. Over the years, her possessions and slowly shrunk in number, now she simply had a suitcase, backpack and an old teddy bear she was unable to part with.

They were met at the door by a shorter, dark haired lady. She looked pleasant enough and greeted the pair with a warm smile.

"Melanie! Hi!" she smiled brightly, "and you must be Rachel! I've been looking forward to meeting you."

Rachel simply nodded her head. The introductions were always the awkward part. Rebekah led them through to the dining room where Melanie went through the usual routine, reminding both parties about their rights and helping to initiate some kind of conversation. Rebekah took the teen to 'her' new room and left her to get settled for a minute as she returned to speak to Melanie.

"I'm up for a challenge," Rebekah raised her eyebrows.

"Not behaviourally," Melanie assured her, "I mean, she's not violent but she has been known to run away and just generally hide herself away and not be very social… That's why I requested you… She needs something more long term and someone willing to be patient."

"That sounds familiar," Rebekah laughed, "My son was the same when he first came here."

"I remember," Melanie smiled, "but I also remember his violent outbursts," She spent the next few minutes going through Rachel's history with the woman before they headed down the hall so the social worker could say goodbye. And just like that, Rachel was left alone in a strange house, with a woman she had known for all of five minutes.

Rebekah took Rachel down to the kitchen and made her a hot chocolate. She tried to get the girl to open up about anything but she hardly said a word. The one sided conversation was interrupted by the front door swinging open.

"Mom! We're home," said a male voice.

"In here guys," Rebekah called out, "I've got Rachel here to meet you."

Rachel rather reluctantly turned towards the doorway. Meeting the parents was awkward but meeting their children was even worse. Her eyes widened in surprise at the person she spotted coming through from the hall.

"Berry?!" Noah Puckerman yelped, almost in as much shock as Rachel.

"Noah," she simply replied.

"You two know each other already?" Rebekah raised an eyebrow.

"School," the two teens replied at the same time. Noah shook his head, obviously clearing his thoughts before Rachel, "We're in Glee club together."

"Ahh, so you like music Rachel," Rebekah smiled.

"Like?!" Noah laughed, "She lives and breaths music… you should hear her sing."

Rachel couldn't help the slight blush that formed on her cheeks. She rarely told her foster families anything as personal as what Noah had just informed Rebekah.

"Well," Rebekah moved on, "Since you already know Noah, we can move on to this little monkey," she replied, picking up the young girl of around eight and grinning, "this is my other daughter Hannah."

Rachel simply nodded once again and remained silent. After a few more attempts at trying to get Rachel to feel more comfortable in the family, Rebekah had to go and help Hannah get ready for dance leaving the two teens alone in the kitchen together.

"How long have you been in the system?" Noah asked her curiously as he watched Rachel stare down at the hot chocolate in her hands.

"Nine years," Rachel replied quietly.

Noah nodded, "Yeah… me too… Well, eight and a bit." Rachel's head shot towards him. Melanie had said that Rebekah had two children but not that they were foster kids too, "Hannah's only been in four years. She was only four."

"She's not your sister?" Rachel questioned.

"She's my sister, just not biologically. We've been together since she first came here," he explained.

"Oh," Rachel whispered.

They were interrupted by Rebekah returning to the room, "Okay you two, I'm just taking Hannah to dance class. Noah, can I trust you to help Rachel find her way around?"

"Sure Mom," he replied as she kissed Rachel's forehead and then his.

"Remember what it's like, sweetie," she reminded him.

After a few minutes of silence, Rachel headed for the stairs with Noah following closely behind her. She opened up her suitcase, pulled out a jacket and then zipped the case back up.

"Aren't you going to unpack?" Noah asked her.

"What's the point?" Rachel shot him a look, "It just saves re-packing later anyway."

"You do know this is a long-term house, right?" Noah replied, Rachel's head shot towards him and she sent him a confused glare, "Mom doesn't take people in for only a couple of months."

"She'll change her mind in the end," Rachel muttered her reply, "they always do."

Noah realised what she was thinking. Countless times she had been promised long-term housing, only to have the families state they couldn't offer her that anymore. The same thing had happened to him before he came to Rebekah's house too.

He nodded slowly, "Maybe most of them do… But mom wont," he told her, "I've been here since I was eleven and Hannah came after only being in the system a few weeks." Rachel was surprised by that knowledge but that didn't mean it was going to be different for her.

"Why are you here, Rachel?" Noah asked her. Rachel glared right at him with a raised eyebrow. It was an unspoken rule between foster kids that you didn't ask about the others life before foster-care. If a person chose to share it, then so be it, but you didn't ask, "I don't mean that," he rolled his eyes, "I mean, why did they send you here specifically? Mom tends to take in the challenging cases. Hannah wouldn't speak and I… Well, I was fucked up big time… you know? Violent and shit. So why are you here?"

Rachel just shrugged in reply and Noah decided not to push it. He was sitting on the couch an hour or so later when he heard Rachel creeping down the stairs. He shot a glance and spotted her with a backpack over her shoulder, heading for the front door. He cut her off before she could get to it, "So you're a runner, hey?"

"Leave me alone, Noah," she replied, "Just let me go."

"I can't Rachel," he said sternly, "For one, Mom will kill me and anyway, this place is way better than other foster families and it's way better than the streets… trust me on that, okay? I can't let you ruin it for yourself."

"Let me go, Puck!" she said again.

Noah simply shook his head and held his ground again. Seeing she wasn't getting anywhere, Rachel let out a groan of frustration and headed up the stairs. She had already tried the windows but all were locked and the key was nowhere in sight.

When Rebekah returned, Noah hadn't seen Rachel again.

"She's a runner, Mom," he warned.

"I know, sweetie… that's why she's here," Rebekah said softly, "where is she?"

"In her room. I wouldn't let her out of the house."

Rebekah climbed the stairs and stuck her head into Rachel's room, "Come on," she said to the teen, motioning for her to follow the woman. Rachel did and found herself being led to the car in the garage, "Noah says you want to go out, so where do you want to go?" Rachel glared at the woman, "Obviously you have someplace you want to go. The mall maybe, so lets go."

Rachel continued just to stare.

"Rachel, If you want to go out, that's fine… No one is going to stop you… but until you understand that this place is home, I'll come with you." Rebekah started the car and drove around aimlessly for a while when she noticed Rachel stare at something right outside the window. She suddenly came to a realisation and pulled into the carpark.

Rachel's glare was now one of confusion.

"This is where you were going to come, right?" Rebekah said gently. Rachel nodded slowly, "Okay, I'll wait here… take your time."

After not moving for a second, Rachel undid her belt and hesitantly slid out of the car. Slowly she made her way passed the gravestones of people unknown to her until she came across a familiar one.

"Hi Mom," she whispered, sitting on the grass and not saying another word. She spent almost an hour gathering her thoughts before she stood and made her way back to Rebekah's car. The woman was obviously relieved to see that she had returned and not attempted another run away.

"You ready to go home?" she asked. Rachel just nodded. The drive back was quiet and it wasn't until they pulled into the driveway that Rachel said anything

"Thanks," she said simply.

"Anytime, Sweetheart," Rebekah smiled, "Just ask and I'll drive you there."

Dinner that first night was awkward and as the evening went on things settled down slightly. Rachel seemed to have given up trying to run away, not that she had put up much of a fight after Rebekah took her to see her mom anyway. Rachel was intrigued as she watched Noah interact with Hannah. The little girl clearly adored her 'big brother' and Rachel was almost positive Noah was just as smitten with her. Hannah was climbing all over him as he tickled her and played with her.

"He's a big softy," Rebekah said as she noticed the girl watching the other two children, "He had such a hard start to life but he's settled in nicely now."

_**I'd love to know your thoughts!**_

_**Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi everyone! Welcome to Chapter 2 of Not So Instant Family. Thank you for all the reviews and favourites. It appears that I'm not the only one who is coming back to Glee after a little break!**_

The next morning, Rachel was woken by Rebekah to get ready for school. She jumped significantly as the woman gently shook her and whispered, "Rachel, its time to get up." Rebekah backed off when she noticed the wide eyes the teen gave her, "sorry dear. I thought you might like the bathroom before the others get up," she smiled softly, "come with me and we'll get you some supplies." She waited for Rachel to follow her down the hall and opened a storage cupboard. Rachel saw the small store of personal items and took the empty toiletry case she was handed, "do you need shampoo, conditioner, deodorant?" Rebekah asked and indicated to the cupboard, "I know you have some things already, but take anything else you think you might need. We can always get you anything else that's not in here."

Rachel blushed and looked away for a second but Rebekah was patient and waited for Rachel to reach out and take a couple of items. Rebekah showed her to the bathroom and pointed out the drawer that had been cleared for Rachel to keep her belongings.

"I'll leave you to it, sweetheart," she smiled, "when you are ready, come and meet us down stairs."

Rachel went back to her bedroom and rummaged around in her bag for an outfit. She showered quickly and spent some time in front of the mirror in her room fixing her hair and her make up. She packed her book bag and left it on her bed, heading downstairs to see Hannah sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal. Noah was nowhere to be found. Rebekah handed her a glass of juice and pointed out the toaster and cereal so the teen could choose what she wanted for breakfast. She looked around the room, a little unsure before grabbing a bowl of the same cereal as Hannah. Rachel barely looked up from her food as the little girl chatted away. Eventually, Noah dragged himself down stairs and slumped over the kitchen bench, still in his pyjamas. Rebekah rolled her eyes but kissed the top of his head.

"I'll drive you all in to school today but Rachel and Noah, you can walk home together this afternoon," Rebekah explained earning nods from the two teens.

Rachel washed her dishes and hid out in her room until Rebekah called her down to leave. The woman handed the girl a packed lunch and Rachel stared at it as if it was completely foreign to her.

"She never forgets," Noah whispered, understanding what the girl was thinking, "We have a packed lunch everyday except Friday… On Friday we can eat from the cafeteria."

"Oh," Rachel replied. She climbed into the backseat of the car with Hannah and the woman started driving. Noah started flicking through the stations on the radio and he and Hannah sung along to the different songs. It was all very civilized and not at all like what Rachel was used too. When Rebekah dropped the two teens at school it was early enough that no one else was in.

"Meet you out the front after school?" Noah suggested earning a quick nod from Rachel who disappeared down the hall. Noah was surprised that the quiet and insecure Rachel disappeared as well. The next time Noah saw her was during Glee Club where she was back to her 'normal' self. He watched as she confidently performed in front of the crowd and led them through their rehearsal. Rachel ignored the curious look he had on his face and continued to discuss her set list ideas with Mr Schuester.

He didn't say anything about it when he went to meet her outside the school after class but he knew the quiet Rachel would be back. They just started walking in silence. Neither really seemed sure of what they should say to the other. They were about ten minutes into their journey when Rachel spoke up.

"How does she know?" Rachel asked, looking at her feet and kicking a stone along the ground.

"Who?" Noah questioned.

"Rebekah. How does she know what to say? How did she know what to do?"

"Oh, um… She was a foster kid too," he replied, "she says that they bounced her from home to home until one family was strong enough to keep her until she graduated… They are my grandparents, our grandparents I suppose… She says she wants to be that one family for us and look after us until we don't need her anymore."

"But doesn't she want kids of her own?" Rachel asked.

"Maybe," Noah shrugged, "but she doesn't treat us as if we are just foster kids. I mean, she's the first person I've ever called Mom."

"My mom's dead," Rachel supplied.

"I'm sorry," Noah whispered, slightly surprised that she was offering up that information while they were walking, "Mine's a drug addict and can't remember her own name, let alone the fact she had me. And my dad was a real piece of work."

"I'm sorry," Rachel mimicked his response.

"It's okay," he replied, "I'm okay now."

The two walked up the drive to find they were the first ones home. Rachel followed Noah into the kitchen where he grabbed a plate off the bench. Attached to the platter of chocolate cookies was a note from Rebekah.

_Picking Hannah up from school and doing the grocery shopping. I love you both. Mom._

Rachel stared at the three little words she hadn't heard in reference to her since she was a little girl. I love you. Noah seemed to notice but didn't say anything. She grabbed a cookie off the plate and headed upstairs. Noah didn't hear a sound from her again all afternoon.

"Where's Rachel," his mom asked after greeting him.

"Her room," he supplied, briefly looking up from the History text in his hands, "She hasn't spoken since we got home… She's so different at school, Mom… She's bossy and loud and confident but then the complete opposite here."

"You know what its like, Noah," Rebekah smiled and kissed the top of his head, "its easy to act like a different person at school. Rachel hasn't had a family that supported her before. She's not sure how to act around us yet… Give her some time."

* * *

At the dinner table, Rachel barely looked up from her plate as the others chatted around her. She grabbed a bread roll off the table and shoved it into her pocket when no one was watching. Part of her knew that saving the food item wasn't necessary but she'd gone hungry too many times for her to truly believe that.

"How was your day today, Rachel?" Rebekah asked, trying to include the girl in the conversation.

Rachel looked up at her and held her eye contact for a couple of seconds before looking away. She nodded as if to say her day was okay.

"She got a new solo in Glee Club," Noah blurted out. Rachel looked at the boy with wide eyes. Why would he share information about her so freely? Noah seemed to realise what she was thinking but shook it off and continued, "You know that Katy Perry song… Firework."

"Oh I love that song!" Hannah called out and she and Noah wildly started singing it around the table, earning a laugh from Rebekah and more wide eye stares from Rachel.

After dinner that evening, Rebekah climbed the stairs to check on Rachel. She found the girl sitting on the floor doing her homework. Rebekah took a look around and noticed the suitcase sitting in the corner.

"You can unpack, you know," she said softly, "I would much rather you felt at home here… This is a long term placement, Rachel. I am well aware that you have been told that countless times but the difference between this time and all the other times you've been told that is I mean it. All families have problems and we're going to be no different… that doesn't mean I want you to leave… We'll work our way through any issue that comes up." The woman noticed a photo had been placed on the bedside cabinet and picked it up, "You look like your mom, Rachel."

Rachel couldn't help but smile a little at that. Rebekah turned and left the girl alone. A while later when she walked passed again, she noticed Rachel had hung some of her things in the closet and the suitcase was now under the bed. It wasn't everything but it was a step in the right direction.

* * *

"Noah, have you seen Rachel?" Rebekah asked the teenager as she returned from upstairs. The woman had gone to wake the girl up but had found the bed empty.

"No," he answered, sitting up a little straighter in his seat at the kitchen bench, "isn't she still asleep?"

Rebekah shook her head and furrowed her eyebrows. She knew enough of the teens past to know that there was a very real possibility that Rachel had run away while she had been pre-occupied, "I'm going to do another search upstairs before I have to call Social Services," she told him, "can you please help get your sister ready for school?" Rebekah didn't wait for his answer as she dashed up the stairs in search of the girl again. Opening up the door to Rachel's bedroom, she took a good look around. The teens backpack was still slung over the back of her chair. She also noticed a pillow missing from the bed. On a hunch, Rebekah crept quietly over to the closet and gently opened the door. Curled up at the bottom of the closet, Rachel started to wake as the light reached her. She sat up in a panic and had a frightened look on her face. Rebekah seemed to notice and stepped to the side so the girl didn't feel trapped, "come on sweetheart," she reached out and put her hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Rachel shouted suddenly. It was an instinct. She hadn't meant to shout at the woman who was just trying to help her. Suddenly overcome with embarrassment, the teen started to hyperventilate and before Rebekah knew what had happened, Rachel bolted. Rebekah was stunned by the speed in which the girl fled and heard the front door slam before she even made it to the top of the stairs.

"Noah!" Rebekah called quickly, as she grabbed her keys and coat. The teen appeared from upstairs and had Hannah with him, "can you please get your sister and yourself to school today? I've got to head out and find Rachel."

Noah nodded. He had heard the girl scream from her bedroom and had tried to entertain Hannah in her room to give Rachel some space, "come on, Midget, lets get your breakfast finished… We'll need to leave a little earlier today so I can walk you to school."

"Where's Rachel gone?" She asked.

Noah hesitated, not knowing how much the little girl had picked up about Rachel, "she just got a bit scared," he said carefully, "and she's still learning that we wont… be mean to her," he explained, "mom has gone to find her."

* * *

Rebekah called the kids social worker, Melanie as she pulled out of the driveway and the two began coordinating their search around town. Rebekah didn't really know where to start as she slowly drove through the streets looking carefully out each side of the car. It was a good hour later that she heard her phone ringing and pulled over to answer it.

"I've got her," Melanie said simply, "I'll meet you back at your house with her."

Rebekah had to resist the urge to race back to the house but luckily made it just before Melanie and the teenager. When the social workers car pulled into the driveway, Melanie got out and walked around to the other side of the car to open the back door for Rachel. The teen got out, wrapped in a blanket the woman had supplied for her. She still had bare feet and was in her pyjamas.

"Let's get you inside," Rebekah smiled and led the pair inside, "thank goodness you're okay." She switched the kettle on and turned up the heating in the house, "Why don't you go and have a shower and get ready for school?" she suggested, knowing the teen wouldn't want to talk about it and needed to get back onto a routine.

Rachel didn't say a word but folded the blanket up before heading upstairs.

The foster mother sighed as the teen disappeared, "thank goodness you found her."

"She has a few regular spots she runs to," Melanie admitted, "I found her at a park I've found her at a few times before… She won't tell you, but she feels bad for over reacting. Its still very early days but she appreciates everything you've done for her in the last couple of days. She's already had a much better start to her stay here than she has with previous homes," she continued to explain, "Rachel's childhood with her birth parents was very volatile. She adored her mom and her mom used to tell her to run and hide to keep her safe. Its instinct to her now…."

Rebekah nodded to show she understood.

"I'll leave her with you," Melanie smiled supportively and made her way out.

Rachel shyly made her way downstairs not long later after she showered, dressed and got ready for school. When she entered the kitchen, Rebekah didn't say anything and simply handed her a warm tea and some toast. She sat down across from the girl and was adding items to her shopping list. Rachel couldn't help but feel embarrassed. She couldn't believe she had ruined her stay with the family already.

"I'm sorry," she said with a voice barely above a whisper.

"You have _nothing _to be sorry about," Rebekah reinforced calmly. She could see just how nervous the teen was, "I understand how our instincts overwhelm us sometimes." Rachel couldn't respond and simply continued to look at her lap. She finished her breakfast and took the lunch bag that Rebekah offered her. They climbed into the car and made the short journey to school. Rebekah came in with the teen and signed her in for being late. Rachel arrived just before her English class so she headed for her locker and collected the appropriate books. The halls were starting to fill with students switching classes.

"Are you okay?" a voice said from behind her. Rachel turned to see Noah standing there with a concerned look on his face, "I was worried when you didn't make it in time for first period."

"Rebekah just dropped me off," she whispered and he noticed the blush on her cheeks, "I'm fine."

Noah didn't push the issue. He just nodded once, gave her a small smile and walked over to where Quinn and Finn were chatting, "what were you talking to Manhands for?" Quinn screwed up her nose.

"Don't be such a bitch, Fabray," he rolled his eyes at her and turned to walk away again, "she not so bad and you know it." Noah was finding it a little difficult to know what to say to the others about Rachel. At some point they were going to find out that the pair were 'brother and sister' but in the mean time, although everyone knew Puck had a soft spot for the girl, they weren't really supposed to be close. He knew that once everyone found out there were going to be questions. He knew that once everyone found out they were 'related' there was probably going to be no way around telling them they were foster kids and he didn't think Rachel was ready for that. To be honest, he didn't know if he was ready for that either.

_**Please review =)**_


End file.
